La Promesa
by El jardin de los hechizos
Summary: Las vacaciones más esperadas se verán empañadas por los recuerdos que siempre parecen volver a ella. Él, con su cariño y comprensión, le hará una promesa, ¿podrá cumplirla? (personajes Justin & Lizzie)


**Disclamier:** Los personajes de esta historia son productos de la imaginación de la autora Maya Masen Cullen, a quien pertenecen. Este es Os está participando en el concurso de Navidad del grupo "El jardín de los hechizos de Maya" (facebook / groups / El jardín de los hechizos de Maya ) y su autor se dará a conocer una vez finalizadas las votaciones.

**Summary:** Las vacaciones más esperadas se verán empañadas por los recuerdos que siempre parecen volver a ella. Él, con su cariño y comprensión, le hará una promesa, ¿podrá cumplirla?

* * *

><p><span><strong>La Promesa<strong>

**LIZZIE POV**

Estaba deseando partir, serían nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos y esperaba que no las últimas. Justin y yo habíamos pasado por muchas cosas para poder llegar a este punto de nuestra relación y el poder estar este tiempo solos era importante. Necesitábamos un poco de paz.

Bella me estaba ayudando a terminar la maleta, tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro que no me hacía intuir nada bueno. Ella y Edward se iban a visitar al padre de mi cuñada por Navidad unos días y posteriormente a los míos. Ya por año nuevo intentaríamos reunirnos todos. Mi hermano había insistido en ello y la verdad es que el grupo era feliz con una cena y una fiesta entre amigos.

—Venga va, Bella, suéltalo—. Realmente no podía más con la curiosidad.

—Es que Nessie y yo pensamos en darte nuestro regalo por adelantado, ¿qué te parece? —pregunta con cara de inocencia.

Nessie no estaba con nosotras porque tanto ella como Jake habían partido esta mañana para ver a los padres de mi hermanita. En unos días se reunirían con mi vampirito y mi cuñada para ver a mis padres y tíos. Nadie lo sabía pero Justin y yo también íbamos a ir, la cara de pesar de mi mami cuando comprendió que no la podría visitar fue para echarle una foto, _¿cómo puede dudarlo?_

—Enséñamelo —demando con cara seria, aunque por dentro ya imagino que tipo de regalo será. Estas locas…

—Mira mejor, ¿por qué no lo dejo ahí en esta maleta tan bonita y tú lo abres cuando creas que sea el momento oportuno? —cuestiona mientras introduce el paquete como ha indicado.

—Está bien, espero que sea un regalo espectacular —sigo con mi postura seria.

—¡Pues claro! —confirma ofendida y nos largamos a reír por nuestras tonterías.

Cuando estamos terminando de empaquetarlo todo, vemos aparecer a mi nene quien nos urge a darnos prisa. No podemos perder el vuelo. Este, junto a los gastos del viaje, es el regalo de tanto sus padres como los míos nos han hecho. Los cuatro son ya conscientes de lo que tuvimos que pasar y cuando les hablamos de que necesitábamos un tiempo juntos se pusieron en contacto para organizarlo. Estoy profundamente agradecida por ello y es que sin su ayuda no hubiéramos podido hacerlo y menos yendo a Londres, destino que pudimos elegir con libertad.

Nos despedimos de todos los chicos que aún quedan por el campus y Edward nos lleva hasta el aeropuerto. Esta semana le voy a echar de menos, no soy capaz de pasar mucho tiempo sin mi vampirito. De hecho, es eso lo mismo que le digo cuando le abrazo al oír el llamado de nuestro vuelo. También Justin y él se despiden con un buen abrazo. Me encanta verles juntos y que hayan retomado su amistad. Fue mi culpa que se alejaran… "_¡No! Es lo primero que tienes que dejar de sentir, Lizzie. Todo lo ocurrido no es tu culpa, uno sólo es responsable de las decisiones que toma por si mismo y siempre hay que tener en cuenta los factores que lo motivan. […] Recuerda, no todo es blanco o negro, puedes ser responsable de tus actos, pero no de lo que el resto decida hacer en consecuencia." _En ese momento, rememoro algunas de las palabras que la Doctora Arizona, mi psicóloga, me ha estado aconsejando en nuestras reuniones. Sé que lleva razón y estoy trabajando en ello, es sólo que en algunos momentos la culpabilidad por lo sucedido vuelve a mí y siento que me aplasta como si fuera una loza sobre mi espalda.

—¿Mi niña? —me llama Justin haciéndome salir de mi aturdimiento.

—Perdona, estaba pensando en todo lo que tenemos por hacer estos días —le miento con una sonrisa no muy sincera en mi rostro. Yo realmente estaba deseando ver los sitios tan maravillosos que había en la capital británica, es sólo que, por primera vez, estas fechas me estaban deprimiendo. No sé si alguien más llevaba las cuentas, pero si mis cálculos no fallaban, mi bebé hubiera nacido en Navidad.

Pasamos el vuelo sin sobresaltos, aunque con un poco de pesadez debido a su duración, nada menos que diez horas. Comemos en el propio avión, echamos cabezadas y nos dedicamos a planear nuestra semana. Tenemos múltiples lugares que visitar y no me pienso quedar sin ver ninguno.

Para cuando llegamos al hotel estamos exhaustos y, tras unos cuantos arrumacos, caemos en los brazos de Morfeo. Apenas unos horas después, lo que para nosotros parecieron minutos, sonó el despertador que nos anunciaba un nuevo día. Fue difícil levantar a mi nene de la cama, pero por mí, se levantó dispuesto a dar una buena caminata.

Al final, tuve compasión con él y nos decidimos por coger uno de esos autobuses que te permitían hacer un largo recorrido por toda la ciudad. Hacía un frío tremendo pero estábamos disfrutando como niños. Era hermoso ver todo el alumbrado de la ciudad para estas fechas, se respiraba el espíritu navideño. Justin no soltaba la cámara ni por un momento, íbamos a tener muchos recuerdos para enseñarles a los chicos.

Así fueron pasando los días. Tuvimos tiempo de ver el famoso Ojo de Londres, el Palacio de Buckingham, Trafalgar Square, el Big Ben, varios museos… Estuvimos una noche viendo un espectáculo en el Royal Opera House. Compramos presentes para todos nuestros amigos y familiares. En general, viviendo unos días geniales. Continuamente me acordaba de todo el grupo, imaginando como lo podríamos pasar si viniéramos todos juntos en alguna ocasión. Aunque algunos de los mejores momentos que estábamos viviendo no los podríamos compartir, y es que las noches las estábamos aprovechando. Mi nene y yo nos estábamos dando todo el cariño del que nos habíamos privado al estar separados. Además, habíamos aprovechado el regalo de las chicas hacía un par de noches. Sé que en cuanto volvamos lo primero que hará Justin será agradecérselo a mis hermanitas.

Nos encontramos en un restaurante. Es nuestra última cena aquí y es que mañana por la noche tenemos nuestro vuelo de vuelta, lo habíamos adelantado para sorprender a la familia.

—¿Lo estás disfrutando, mi niña? —me cuestiona Justin con una sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro.

—Mucho, me alegro tanto de que estemos haciendo esto juntos —le respondo con una sonrisa tierna. Es increíble lo que esta persona es capaz de hacer por mí. Le amo con toda mi alma y sé que a él le ocurre lo mismo.

La cena está resultando fantástica, es la segunda vez que venimos aquí a cenar. Es un pequeño mesón que encontramos cerca de nuestro hotel y, la comida era tan buena y el mesonero tan simpático, que no dudamos en repetir.

Estábamos ya en los postres cuando le vemos acercarse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Es un hombre que se puede describir como _grande_. Alto, ancho y con algunos kilitos de más, de pelo oscuro pero con algunas canas salpicadas por su cabello. Eso sí, la sonrisa parece que no se le puede quitar del rostro.

—Señor Griffin, ¿y esa alegría? —le pregunto.

—Veréis queridos, como mañana es Nochebuena, mi esposa y mi querida niña vienen a visitarme. Por desgracia viven en un pueblecito a las afueras de la ciudad y no podemos vernos todos los días. Ahora se quedarán a acompañarme unos días. Estoy deseando presentároslas.

Tanto Justin como yo nos alegramos por el señor Griffin, realmente no es agrado de nadie pasar estas fiestas solo. Nosotros estamos muy felices por poderlas pasar juntos y más con nuestra familia a la que veremos pronto.

Terminamos de comer y nos preparamos para pedir la cuenta. Dejo a mi nene con la tarea mientras me dirijo al baño. Es al salir cuando me encuentro con una sorpresa no tan agradable. Lo primero que noto es el llanto de un bebé, cosa que no comprendo demasiado puesto que ya sólo quedábamos nosotros en el restaurante. Es entonces cuando comprendo que la intención de nuestro mesonero era presentarnos a su familia _esa_ misma noche.

Me acerco y la bebé es preciosa. Apenas tendrá dos meses de edad. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus enormes ojos oscuros son probablemente lo que hace que la vea tan bella. Va vestida toda de rosa, con gorrito y guantes incluidos, es la ternura personificada y más cuando veo un pequeño rizo rubio escapar de su gorrito.

Levanto la mirada, Justin me mira con pesar. Me recuerdo a mi misma que ya no estoy sola y que no soy la única que lo pasa mal por esto. Llegamos al acuerdo tácito de no montar una escena, a pesar de que siento que mi corazón se rompe un poquito más.

La Señora Griffin es realmente simpática, como su marido. Nos invitan a tomar un café antes de irnos y nos sentimos en la obligación de aceptar. Continuamente nos insisten en que tenemos que visitarlos en su próxima visita a Londres, parecen convencidos de que volveremos. Nosotros también. Tengo que reconocer que en el momento en que acepto la presencia de la pequeña Susan me siento totalmente a gusto. El problema viene cuando los padres insisten en que la cojamos.

Justin, intentando ahorrarme el mal rato, la coge por mí. Resulta peor. Ver a esa preciosidad en los brazos de mi nene me parte el corazón, nosotros podríamos vivir eso día a día. Yo querría ver esa escena el resto de mi vida. Me sigo aguantando las lágrimas, a pesar de que cada vez está siendo más difícil. Hemos aceptado, o estamos intentando aceptar, la muerte de mi bebé, pero esto es extremadamente difícil de soportar.

Al final, insisten en que yo también la sostenga y ya resignada lo hago. Lo primero que pienso es que es tan _ligera._ No pesa nada en mis brazos, lleva dormida desde hace un ratito y tiene una expresión apacible que sólo la hace un poco más bella. Su madre ha ido al baño y su padre recibe una llamada al restaurante, imagino que para una reserva tardía. Por tanto, nos quedamos solos con la bebé.

—Es tan bonita —le susurro a Justin. No queremos que se despierte.

—Lo es —me responde embelesado. Es probable que seamos jóvenes para pensar en tener hijos, pero debido a todo lo que pasó, siento que tenemos los instintos paternales totalmente desarrollamos. _Quiero un bebé. _

Esa afirmación por un momento me desestabiliza. Puede que ya esté superando la pérdida pero nunca he pensado en tener otro. Hay algo que tengo claro y es gracias a Arizona, cuando tenga otro hijo no olvidaré a ese primero. Si quiero no es algo que tenga que dejar de hacer por sentir que falto el respecto a mi pequeño bebé, o algún otro pensamiento autodestructivo que parece que siento desde su pérdida.

Noto que Justin me está mirando fijamente, probablemente preocupado por mi silencio, pero al levantar la mirada le brindo una sonrisa sincera. No sé por qué pero parece que esto lo necesitaba. Creo que ahora me siento preparada para afrontar mis nuevos sentimientos, principalmente de añoranza.

—Justin, ¿alguna vez te planteaste tener otro hijo? —le cuestiono temerosa.

—¿Cómo? —se queda boquiabierto, y es que esa pregunta no se la esperaba para nada.

—Eso, creo que yo quiero ser madre. Bueno, sé que ya lo soy, pero realmente quiero serlo de nuevo en un futuro próximo—. Veo como empieza a entender lo que le intento decir. Por un momento temo mi impulso, pero luego veo la enorme sonrisa que le surca el rostro y sé que, como siempre, va a estar de acuerdo con mis sentimientos.

—¿Sabes? Yo nunca te lo dije, pero también siento esa añoranza por tener a un pequeño o pequeña y formar una pequeña familia.

—¿Crees que podremos? —le cuestiono. Odio ser tan temerosa desde el incidente con ciertos asuntos. Veo como se le oscurece la mirada, sé que odia a mi agresor y que a veces la rabia le ciega, pero se controla por mí.

Justo cuando estaba haciendo mi pregunta, noto un pequeño movimiento en mis brazos. Bajo mi mirada y esta hace conexión con esos preciosos ojos oscuros que ya antes me habían encandilado. Sonrío sin poder remediarlo mientras oigo la respuesta de mi amor.

—Te prometo, mi niña, que formaremos una familia y que serás feliz—. Y, en ese instante, le creo sin dudas.

**JUSTIN POV  
><strong>

_Un tiempo después._

Me siento afortunado. No sólo he cumplido mi promesa, si no que al hacer feliz a mi amor, yo lo he sido igualmente. Hoy es el día de Navidad. Nosotros _amamos _estas fiestas, desde hace unos años en que le prometí a mi niña ser feliz y formar una familia. Nosotros sentimos que fue en ese momento en el que aceptamos nuestro amor por completo y formamos un pacto con el destino para tener esos preciosos hijos y ser tan dichosos. Mi niña es la mejor madre y, lo más importante, amamos a cada uno de nuestros hijos, incluido a nuestro pequeño angelito que nos aguarda desde hace tanto tiempo atrás.


End file.
